Boston Van Ackerton
Boston Van Ackerton is a tribute made by Xax. Please don't use Boston without his permission. Tribute Form Name: ' Boston Van Ackerton '''Age: ' 18 'District: ' 7 (could also work for Capitol if needed). 'Gender: ' Male 'Eye Color: ' Icy Blue 'Hair Color: ' Dark Brown 'Height: ' 6'1 '''Appearance: Boston is a guy with rather sweet, yet, quite manly features. With innocent icy blue eyes and dark brown hair to contrast them, Boston enjoys thinking of himself as an attractive individual, even if not to an extreme extent. With a slim complexion overall, except for his broad shoulders and thick strong arms from working with wood for his whole life. He's normally very neat and clean with his appearance. His usual expression is normally a warm smile or a thoughtful gesture. Personality: '''Boston is a cool, funny and laid-back guy that has a natural charisma and charm. Generally peaceful, Boston doesn't like the idea of war at all, but he won't hesitate in killing anyone if it means he/his loved ones get to live another day. This does somehow imply that he is selfish at times, but Boston is also a real family guy, so he does also think a lot of how his family may be affected by his decisions. Boston is also used to living a somewhat luxurious life, but he also has quite a lot of the forests'. Boston also has an amazingly strong will. Even if he's in pain, he'll finish whatever he's doing no matter the cost (except if it involves harming his family and/or really close friends). He is also not easily persuaded. This doens't mean Boston's stubborn, it just means that once he has taken a decision of what's the best thing to do, he will be convinced by it, and it will be very hard for someone else to change his opinion on it. He likes dressing up fancily, particularly wearing bows of different colors over dress shirts to show his vibrant personality. '''Fears: *Having nightmares after the Games of the people he killed. *Dying with unfinished business. *Being tortured. Strengths: * Physical prowess. *Very high pain tolerance/ determination to finish anything. * Livehearted charisma; tends to be liked by people. Weaknesses: * Indiference towards other humans' lives. *Closely-attached to family. *His thoughts aren't very organized. Weapons: * Twin throwing Axes * Big Axe * Not bad at all with rapier. Strategy: Training Strategy: Since Boston masters the axes, he'll make sure to train intensively with bow and arrows (in case he needs to engage in far combat) and regularly with the rapier. He will also make sue to train every now and then with the axes, not to loose any skill. Also, Boston will manage to increase his chest and arm strength to make sure his grips can be tight enough around anything... or anyone. Private Training Strategy: He will go for an average to good performance, probably aiming for an 8 or a 9. He will grab twin throwing axes, chain them to his wrists and break hell lose by cutting up dummies and holograms with speed and strength, showing his skill with the axes in general. Interview Angle: More than anything, he'll try to sound as the innocent and loyal man he is towards his family. How he wanted to keep on with the Van Ackerton tradition and how he felt like he could actually win this games with the vendetta of avenging his brother's death in the Games. He'll want people too have a fondness for him and a tad of pity, in order to get sponsors. Bloodbath Strategy: Since he is extremely fast, Boston will run at an extremely high speed towards the Cornucopia, grab a backpack with hopefully food and water in it, a weapon (preferrably of his choice) and then run for his life to another place far away from the Cornucopia. If he gets into an alliance, he'll make sure to give advice as to what they could do and if not, he'd stick to his alliance's plan. Games Strategy: Boston will try to look as the weak link in their alliance, but defend himself or attack brutally if necessary. He'll earn the trust of all the alliance members no matter the cost, and when the numbers dwindle between 4 and 2, he'll most probably just leave the alliance when he can without actually betraying them, as the real gentleman he is. If he's on his own in the games, he'll just try to live by and sleep on trees, as he's excellent at climbing them. He's also hunt some animals and eat them as well as drink the least minimum amount of water as he can to save it. If he were to be attacked, he's first flee, but if needed to, again, Boston would attack mercilessly for his life. Backstory The Van Ackerton family had long been one of the high-class families in District 7. They were known for being kind, hard-working and charismatic. Boston of course wasn't an exception. He was the middle child out of 7 kids. Only the youngest was the female, while the other six (including himself) were all males. It was a tradition for them to volunteer on the games once they were 18 years old if they hadn't been reaped before. When Boston was 12, he was reaped, but of course, his oldest brother had just turned 18, and so, as family required, he volunteered to replace Boston. Surprisingly, his brother did win the Hunger Games, but then, when Boston was 15, he was reaped again. The odds were definitely not in his favor. The brother with who he got along the best with was with Mason, the third oldest of the family. By then, Mason was just 16 years old, so Boston figured he wouldn't volunteer. But then again, Mason did. In the Games, Mason was killed in the last day. Boston mourned over his brother for a long time and decided to train a lot, to make sure that he'd win the Hunger Games once he vounteered when he turned eighteen. The family's business was lumber, and Boston was really good at that. Cutting down trees with axes made him really strong and have an advantage with them, besides helping him grow knowledge on the woods. When he turned 18 and the reaping day came, the Mayor's son was reaped, but Boston volunteered right away. He would win these Hunger Games. Just for Mason. Category:DrXax's Tributes Category:DrXax Category:18 year olds Category:District 7